Bendy
Bendy e um personagem de desenho animado criado por Joey Drew Studios e o personagem titular em Bendy and the Ink Machine aparecendo primeiramente no Capítulo 1 e assim em diante. Bendy estrelou em uma serie de desenhos 30 anos antes dos eventos do game junto com vários personagems como Boris e Alice. No jogo, ele aparece como um recorte de papelão destrutível por Henry aonde ele viaja. Alguns recortes se movem sozinhos por eles mesmos e clipes do desenho do Bendy podem ser vistos entre o studio. Informações Descrição Bendy é um personagem de desenho animado baseado no diabo, que, como nos outros personagens dos desenhos animados clássicos, só tem apenas 2 cores. Ele tem um grande sorriso em seu rosto e olhos em formato de uma torta faltando um pedaço. Ele e colorido inteiramente em preto com exceção de seu rosto. Ele veste sapatos pretos, uma gravata branca e um par de luvas brancas com dois pontos pretos, lembrando outras criações de desenhos como Mickey Mouse. O formato de sua cabeça lembra chifres cartunescos de forma que sempre permanecem para frente ao jogador. Ele não contem um pescoço, fazendo com que sua cabeça flutue um pouco acima do seu corpo. Em termos de tamanho, os recortes de papelão do Bendy parecem ser pequenos, sendo facilmente dominados por Boris. A altura dos recortes varia em tamanhos diferentes. BENDY and the INK MAHINE Bendy é um personagem dos desenhos animados,dos anos 40. Aparições Principais Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas Bendy faz sua aparição no primeiro capítulo como vários recortes de papelão. Os recortes podem se mover por conta própria, muitas vezes surpreendendo Henry no processo. * Um recorte de papelão aparecerá de repente após Henry sair da Sala de Energia Principal, se preparando para encontrar os items. Henry questionara que colocou o recorte ali e se ele andar para outro lugar e voltar, o recorte terá desaparecido. * Quando Henry se move mais perto para o corredor levando-o para a Sala do Projetor um recorte vai se mover do lado direito da sala depois de coletar os seis items. Ao Henry investigar e possível ver, que o recorte está apoiado na parede com uma poça de tinta no pé de Bendy. Bendy também pode ser visto ao Henry entrar na Sala do Projetor e ver uma animação dele. * No Quarto Estreito, há uma porta no lado esquerdo da gravação de Wally Franks que se aberta acontece um pequeno jumpscare de um recorte de Papelão do Bendy. Note que isso acontece se Henry contem dois ou mais dos seis items. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Bendy aparece mais uma vez como múltiplos recortes de papelão. Nesse capítulo o machado permite Henry cortar alguns dos recortes em pedaços. Contudo, se Henry fica de costas pro recorte e olha novamente, Bendy aparece bom como novo, sem nenhum sinal de ser danificado. Isso acontece apenas se o recorte fica em frente de um pentagrama. A aparência mais notável como um recorte é no Estúdio de Gravação. Olhando para baixo na Cabine de Projeção, Henry vai ver Bendy parado em uma das cadeiras, mas entrando no estúdio de gravação depois disso vai fazer ele desaparecer. Olhando para cima, ele pode ser visto olhando para Henry no Audiencia. Se Henry liga o projetor e se move entre as duas salas nove vezes, Bendy vai ser visto no estúdio de gravação com um grupo de nove (Note que isso só acontece após o projetor desligar). O recorte de papelão do Bendy é visto no lado direito da entrada do Santuário de Sammy após ativar a pressão da tinta. Outras Aparições Hello Bendy No mod para Hello Neighbor, uma pedra em forma da cabeça do Bendy dentro da geladeira de cozinha. Isso é um exato modelo da estátua de Bendy vista dentro da Sala Superior no Capítulo 2, onde está localizado um dos recortes do Bendy "Pecador". Bendy in Nightmare Run Bendy vai aparecer como um personagem jogavel no spin-off do jogo de celular de Bendy in Nightmare Run, onde ele precisa ficar vivo enquanto ele é perseguido por quatro monstros de desenhos nos quatro episodio. Aparições cartunescas "Tombstone Picnic" Bendy aparece no curta de animação "Tombstone Picnic", ''no inicio onde ele caminha alegremente carregando sua cesta de piquenique até a mão do Esqueleto aparecer e agarrar seu tornozelo. ''"Haunted Hijinx" No desenho "Haunted Hijinx", Bendy aparece no início, onde ele caminha até a varanda da casa de Boris para receber doces. Mais tarde Bendy fica cansado de esperar Boris acordar e então decide vestir um lençol branco como uma fantasia de fantasma, esperando que Boris saia, mas então Bendy é assustado por Boris em uma mesma fantasia de fantasma, ficando com os doces de Bendy. "Snow Sillies" No desenho de "Snow Sillies", Bendy é visto empurrando uma bola de neve até uma maior, colocando-a acima da outra. Depois disso, Bendy coloca duas pedras, ergue um sorriso no boneco e, finalmente, coloca duas varas de madeira nos lados criando um Boneco de Neve. Depois que o boneco aperta a mão de Bendy em gratidão, Boris aparece comendo cenouras e sem querer derruba uma delas sem perceber. Bendy então fica feliz e pega a cenoura e coloca no boneco como nariz. Após o boneco ser terminado o sol aparece, e derrete o boneco de neve no processo. Boris então volta e pega a cenoura que Bendy havia usado como nariz. Bendy então se vira para a camera chorando. Curiosidades Geral = *O nome do Bendy vem de um nome de arquivo de digitação "bendy.blend", enquanto o theMeatly estava modelando o personagem no Blender, durante o tempo que o jogo estava em desenvolvimento.Con Safos Magazine - Ink Demons & the Indie Canadian Game Scene: An Interview with ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Programmer, Mike Mood *A aparência de Bendy é provavelmente baseada em vários personagens de desenho animado comoFelix the Cat (Gato Felix em português) e Mickey Mouse da década de 20. Ele parece também ser inspirado em alguns dos personagens de Max Fleischer, como Bimbo. **A gravata que Bendy usa é surpreendentemente semelhante a de Krazy Cat, um personagem dos desenhos animados da Bray Productions. **Seu nome provavelmente foi inspirado por um personagem de mesmo nome da Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Como Bendy nesse jogo, esse Bendy do show era um "fazedor de problemas". *Visto em todos os desenhos animados, os chifres do Bendy são desenhados para aparecer no mesmo estilo não importando onde ele esteja olhando, do mesmo jeito que a posição das orelhas do Mickey Mouse. **Seus chifres também lembram o estilo de penteado de Mandy do desenho As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy. *Os morcegos vistos em umas primeiras imagens de Cuphead durante o desenvolvimento do referido jogo, muito antes de Bendy and the Ink Machine ser produzido, parecem ter alguma estranha semelhança com o rosto real de Bendy; com cores pretas e rosto branco, bochechas inchadas para expressões alegres, chifres de aparência semelhante e bocas sorridentes com dentes fundidos (sem contar as duas presas pontiagudas). *Butch Harman, o criador por trás dos desenhos da Nickelodeon, como Os Padrinhos Mágicos e Danny Phantom, desenhou algumas artes do Bendy, e depois as publicou em sua conta do Twitter. "Should I be worried about this? @BATIMgame" - Butch Harman. 13 de Outubro de 2017. Twitter."When Bendy met Timmy." - Butch Harman. 1 de Novembro de 2017. Twitter."Who wins?" - Butch Harman. 8 de Dezembro de 2017. Twitter. *Nos videos "See You Soon on Twitter" e "See You at HOT TOPIC", o recorte do Bendy é visto brevemente enquanto Sammy anuncia a mercadoria do Hot Topic, junto com o Q&A do Twitter do Hot Topic. *Ao contrario da maioria dos personagens dos desenhos, Bendy usa muitas roupas diferentes vistas em vários cartazes e em outros lugares. **No pôster "The Dancing Demon", ele usa um tutu de balé. **No pôster do "Train Trouble", ele veste uma roupa de condutor de trem. **No pôster do "Hellfire Fighter", ele veste um capacete de bombeiro. **No pôster do "Hell's Kitchen", ele usa um chapéu de cozinheiro e uma gola de bandana. **Para a imagem de venda da Steam Summer Sale para 60% de desconto no Capítulo 2, Bendy usa um maiô dos anos 1900, um chapéu de marinheiro e uma Bóia como se ele estivesse indo para a praia. **Para a thumbnail do "Haunted Hijinx" e para a imagem de venda do Halloween da Steam para 50% de desconto no Capítulo 2 junto com 36% de desconto no Capítulo 3, Bendy se veste como um vampiro segurando uma cesta de jack-da-lanterna de gostosuras ou travessuras. **Para a thumbnail do "Snow Sillies" e a imagem de venda de venda de Inverno da Steam para 53% de desconto no Capítulo 2 e 3, Bendy veste uma roupa de duende de natal. *No Capítulo 1 e 3, rascunhos podem ser vistos em volta do estúdio, um sendo uma pequena cabeça do Bendy em um quadrado com a palavra'"NÃO"' insinuando que o desenho do Bendy com sua boca sem seus dentes irônicos foi descartado. **O rosto de Bendy no esboço também pode parecer surpreendentemente parecido com a Idea Fairy, uma personagem dos quadrinhos antigos do theMeatly. *Bendy tem uma estatua de si mesmo que aparece no Capítulo 2 e 3'' como um ponto de respawn. *Bendy aparece na tela de carregamento antes do início de cada capítulo, sendo a mesma animação usada no projetor do Capítulo 1. *Bendy tem uma conta oficial no Twitter, que posta anunciamentos futuros do jogo, bem como também responder tweets dos fans. *Foi revelado pelo theMeatly no seu video de Q&A que o Bendy não tem uma cauda, apesar dele ser um diabo "estereotipado". Mike Mood no Twitter também confirmou que o Bendy não tem uma cauda no design oficial, mas disse que se as fanarts tem caudas está totalmente bem."''Fun fact: Bendy doesn't have a tail. Other fun fact: it's totally fine if your fan art has a tail. ;)" - Mike Mood. 10 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. *Em 3 de Julho de 2017 no Twitter, theMeatly fez uma piada sobre o Bendy usando uma referencia do filme de terror/comedia de Joe Dante, Gremlins."Cause you never can tell... ... there might just be a Bendy in your house... ;)" - theMeatly. 3 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. *O recorte de Bendy tem uma textura duplicada atrás. *O recorte do Bendy é simplesmente chamado de "BendyCutout" nos arquivos do jogo.Imgur - Bendy and the ink machine game files names. *Semelhante a si mesmo dos desenhos animados, o recorte do Bendy mantém sua característica de não ter pescoço, a cabeça flutuando acima do seu corpo sem qualquer conexão. *Desde 5 a 31 de Outubro de 2017, o site oficial promovia uma máscara de papel do Bendy para download no Halloween. **theMeatly confirma também que ele originalmente planejou fazer máscaras reais oficiais, mas não teve tempo de fazer elas no Halloween, embora as máscaras estejam planejadas para serem feitas no futuro. |-|Capítulo 1 = *No primeiro trailer para o jogo, o recorte do Bendy da Sala de Trabalho aparece está de pé do lado esquerdo do armário, mas está longe da tela de filmagem no jogo. *Depois do segundo jumpscare do recorte do Bendy perto da Sala do Projetor, tem algumas poças de tinta no chão perto do pé do recorte, implicando que algo ou alguém moveu Bendy, deixando as poças para trás. *As luvas do Bendy da versão beta do Capítulo 1 exibiam três dardos, semelhantes ao do Mickey Mouse. Nas versões recentes do jogo, os dardos são substituídos por um par de botões. De acordo com Mike Mood ultimamente depois de afirmar que a versão beta de Bendy não é canônica para evitar a confusão de todos,"Incase there was any confusion. #BATIM" - Mike Mood. 30 de Junho de 2017. Twitter. era para fazer Bendy mais único quando comparado com outros personagens."No, this was a design choice so that it could be uniquely identifiable :)" - Mike Mood.August 16, 2017. Twitter. **Ambos os áudios para o som do "violino" do Bendy na Sala do Projetor são completamente diferentes entre si. **Os "contornos" são muito finos, vistos das vistas laterais, fazendo o recorte parecer como fosse feito de papel em vez de papelão. *Nos arquivos do jogo no protótipo do Capítulo 1, tem uma textura de rosto para Bendy sem uma boca, como sendo inacabado. Essa textura implica que Bendy possivelmente iria aparecer em uma forma física, sendo o oposto de "Bendy". Também tem uma textura das luvas do Bendy junto com isso, mesmo assim os dardos estão faltando. |-|Capítulo 2 = *Trazer todos os recortes de papelão do Bendy para o Estúdio de Gravação enquanto completa o quebra-cabeça de música desbloqueia a conquista "Strike Up the Band". *A partir do primeiro lançamento do Capítulo 2, andar de costas depois de ativar o fluxo de tinta no Santuário de Sammy impedirá que o recorte do Bendy espreite, sem nenhum som do "violino". Isso não funciona mais depois do lançamento do Capítulo 3. *Um diferente estilo da cabeça do Bendy "destruído" aparece no primeiro teaser promocional do Capítulo 2. É desconhecido se isso foi uma versão antiga da cabeça do Bendy "destruído" antes de seu redesign ou era apenas para o uso do teaser. *Um assobio que foi originalmente ouvido no trailer do Capítulo 2 parece ter similaridade com o assobio do Mickey Mouse do desenho da Disney de 1928, Steamboat Willie. O assobio também pode ser ouvido no próprio jogo se o jogador se aproxima da área onde "Bendy" normalmente aparece, mas de costas e longe de onde ele aparece. Ao se aproximar da porta, é possível ouvir uma maquina e um assobio é tocado depois. Tem algumas evidencias que Bendy é a origem desse assobio. **Sammy Lawrence, durante o Q&A do Hot Topic, da referencia ao assobio, dizendo que um assobio é sua memoria mais recente do estúdio. Ele também diz que o assobio é uma melodia vaga com um proposito sinistro."I remember a whistling sound.. a vague melody.. with a sinister purpose. Yessss I remember that." - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. **Em "Tombstone Picnic", a voz do Bendy consiste de sons de assobio quando ele está rindo de Boris ou é surpreendido por alguma coisa. *A silhueta do Bendy aparece na foto de lançamento do Capítulo 2, onde ele é visto na letra "O" da palavra "TWO". **Isso é uma versão editada de um pedaço feito por Popppy May, um dos três vencedores do concurso de fanart. **Isso também é usado para uma das camisetas oficiais. *Um gráfico de emoção do Bendy pode ser achado em uma das mesas do departamento de música, todos retratando Bendy com a mesma expressão feliz. Uma nota ao lido diz "Não deixe Joey ver isso.". **Esse desenho é um pedaço criado por um dos vencedores do concurso de fanart, MaxInkly. **O desenho é também usado para uma das camisas oficiais e também como broches. Áudio Referencias En:Bendy Pl:Bendy Ru:Бенди Categoria:Capítulo 1 Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens